Ask Matt and Mello: New Life
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Yes, this is the sequel to Just Ask Matt and Mello. Its a new life for the two, and everyone is back feeling a little less than perturbed from the wedding. Includes heartbreak, revenge, mpreg, fluff, toys, and chocolate. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any real tranquilizing guns. I also don't own Call of Duty, which I can't figure out for shit.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own TOSHIBA, which is the brand of the new laptop I bought :D.****Molly: **That's right bitches, I'm back.

* * *

**Matt: **And I'm pregnant.

**Mello: **And I'm angry.

**Matt: **Are you…mad at me, or something?

**Mello: **No, I'm just angry 'cause you ate all my chocolate.

**Molly: **He's pregnant; what did you expect?

**Light: **Yay! Mattie-dear's having a baby!

**Mello: **….

**Molly: **Aren't you happy that he's bearing _your _child?

**Mello: **Of course I am!

**Molly: **Then act like it! Ok, so like I said before, I'm back, with more questions.

**Mello: **And more answers.

**Matt: **And a box of chocolate.

**Light: **And killer notebooks!

**Everyone:** …

**Molly: **Let's just answer the questions. These are ones that I wasn't able to answer due to a lack of inspiration, no laptop, and just plain laziness.

**xXDrowningInChocolateXx: **All right Molly-san(Can I call you Molly-chan)I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking.

Molly-san(chan?)- How do you put up with the insanity of putting up with all the down right insane characters of death note? (Did I write that down properly?) Also who are your top three favorite characters? And do you ever plan on having the characters ask questions back?

Near-san(Can I call you Near-chan?)-Is there a paticular reason you love to play with toys so much? Were you scared when you were confronting Kira in the end? And were you ever jealous of Mello-san or Matt-san? If you were, what were you jealous of? One last question: Mello-san's favorite food is chocolate, what's yours?

Light-san(Can I call you Light-chan?): Did you ever regret having Rem-san kill L-sama? Did you ever regret becoming Kira? Because it seemed like when you had no memories of being Kira you truley hated him. I know I can't stand Kira, I like you for the most part but... Last question, when you and L-sama were handcuffed together what did you hate most about it? What did you love the most about it?

Rem-sama(Can I call you Rem-chan?): You sacrificed your life for Misa-san, why? I know you seemed to really care for her but how did that come to happen?

Ryuk-sama(Can I call you Ryuk-kun?) You said that the fact you were bored was the only reason you dropped the death note in the human realm. Was that really the only reason? How did you trick Shinigami King-sama into giving the second death note exactly?

Yagami Soichiro-san: Were you dissapointed in finding out the fact Light-san was Kira? If you had found out earlier would you have worked to bring him to justice or would you have kept Light-san's secret?

Watari-sama: How did you meet L-sama? How do you feel that you died? Did you invent the belts that the task force wore?

L-sama(Can I call you L-kun?): L-sama, when you were watching Light-san die what were you feeling? Did you ever have romantic feelings towards Light-san or someone else? If it was someone else who was it? Have you always only eaten sweet things? Have you ever wished you weren't a genius? Do you ever get a stomach ache from too many sweets? Is your hair natrally in that style? One last question: Do you REALLY have a gothic L tattoo on your chest?

Matt-san(Can I please call you Matt-kun?): Can you tell me how you met Mello-san? I mean, Obviously it was at whammy's but what were the exact circumstances? What is your favorite game? When did you figure out you love Mello-san? What's your favorite food? Do you mind I'm currently writing a story about you, Mello-san and and OC? Do you think it really sucks you were only given like forty seconds of screen time? Do you like Mello-san better with or without his scar? What do you feel towards Near-san? Am I annoying you with all these questions? And finally would you rather be without games, Mello-san, and cigaretts (spelling?) for two weeks or be without chocolate for Mello-san for two weeks?

Mello-san(can I please call you Mello-kun?): When did you find out you loved Matt-san? Do you suck at video games like everyone thinks you do? Would you crossdress for Matt-san? What did you feel when you saw Matt-san dies? Why do you wear leather so much(besides that fact it makes you look sexy, or is that the only reason)? When did you become addicted to chocolate? Was Matt-san your only friend at whammys? Do you think Matt-san could be smarter than you? Will you invite me to your wedding? Who's wearing the dress, you or Matt-san? Did you use to have a crush on L-sama? What do you regret the most? Can you accept my apology for writing so much? OH! And are you self-concious about your scar?

All right those are all my questions. I'm sorry for asking so much Molly-san. Especially for Matt-san, Mello-san, and L-sama. They're just my favorite characters! I really love what you're doing! The characters are a little OOC but it's nice nontheless!

**Molly: **Yes, you can call me Molly-chan. Putting up with them is…pretty easy. I just use my tranquilizer gun. Well, I take therapy too. Heh. My three favorite characters are L, Mello, and Matt. And as for having them ask questions, I might, because this is a sequel and I want to do things a bit differently. Near-kun, your turn.

**Near: **Yes, I prefer Near-chan, please. Well, for one thing, it's fun.

**Mello: **_You _enjoy fun?

**Near: **I'm not completely and socially inept, thank you very much.

**Misa: **What does 'socially inept' mean?

**Mello: **A _nice _way of saying 'socially retarded.'

**Near: **Ahem! As I was saying, its fun, and helps me view and act out scenarios differently. Like the kira case, for example; I was able to very easily come to the conclusion that Light Yagami was kira. As for confronting him, no, I was not scared. A little unnerved, maybe, but not frightened.

**Light: **I almost had you, you bastard sheep.

**Near: **…right. Anyways, concerning your next question about my 'jealousy' towards Matt-san or Mello-chan; well, there was none. They had each other, and they were all the other ever needed. That's why they're married now.

**Matt: **And pregnant!

**Near: **Yes, that too. How could anyone forget? Now, my favorite food would be…salad.

**Mello: **You're vegetarian?

**Near: **No. I just have a problem with meat. Now, please, no more interruptions. I believe Raito has some questions to answer.

**Light: **No. You must call me Kira-sama, because I am God.

**Mello: **You are stupid. You're an egotistical, self-righteous misogynist bastard who deserves to die a death far worse than the one that the criminals received.

**Everyone: **…

**Light: **Shut up! And I have _no _regrets whatsoever. I'm glad I did what I did. I manipulated a _death god. _A stupid one, at that. Everyone who was against me was just in my way. I'm freakin' ecstatic and overjoyed. I've never felt so sure about anything in my whole life, other than developing my God complex-

**L: **L-Light…

**Light: **-and I only hated kira for that exact reason; I lost my memories. Come on, I'm a psycho god with two different personalities. I put on a front for everyone. I use people and manipulate and deceive them for my own goals and purposes; to get what I want-

**L: **H-how could…

**Light: **-and I never loved _anything _about being handcuffed to some sugar addicted insomniac. I only hated it.

**Everyone: **…-stare-

**Molly: **I think we're all in shock.

**L: **I…I don't know what to say.

**Light: **Whatever. Oh, look. Rem's here. Hi Rem.

**Rem: **I've nothing to say to you. I'm merely here to answer my questions. Yes, I like Rem-chan better. It makes me feel…loved, just like Misa did, and that's why I sacrificed myself for her. Misa-Misa is a very easy person to love and care for. She was an angel, and I think she would have been a pure character had she not become involved with Light. Well, that's all I have to say. I guess the Apple Monster is supposed to answer now.

**Ryuk: **Hyuk hyuk. I prefer 'Ryuk-sama', because I'm not a king, and I'm bored. That's the only reason I dropped it in the human realm. And then, I only got the second death note because the king is an idiot.

**Soichiro: **In answer to your question, I never knew my son was kira. I died without knowing that terrible fact. But now that I've found out, I'm a little more than disappointed. Still, even if I had found out earlier, I don't know if I'd have been able to turn him in. He's my son, after all. I think I would have turned him in, but with a plea bargain. Please, I can't talk about this anymore. Watari-san, go ahead.

**Watari: **Very well. I found L when he was four years old. I won't go into detail, though, because he doesn't like to relive his past, especially the part where I died, which I really didn't mind. Even though L still needed me, I was getting very old. And yes, I invented their belts. Well, L, if you're feeling up to it, you can answer now.

**L: **Y-yes, you can call me L-kun. Um, I think I felt contentment, because he was finally receiving his own judgment-

**Light: **Fuck you, Ryuzaki.

**L: **-and he got what he deserved, and that didn't include my love. I've never had any sort of feeling towards him, except suspicion. For that matter, I've never had feelings towards another human being. The only feelings I've had for _anything _at all is sweets, because its all I eat. I never get stomach aches and I can burn off the calories by using my brain, which has been very useful, and I don't wish I was never a genius. I love it, to be exact, and I also love my hair, which, is in fact, naturally the way it is. And no, I have no tattoos on my chest. Wherever did you hear that from? Matt, your turn.

**Matt: **Sure sure, call me Matt-kun. Ok, so I met Mello in the cafeteria at Wammy's, when he wanted my chocolate pudding and I wouldn't give it to him. Speaking of chocolate pudding, I want some! Anyways, he punched me, and I punched him back, and he said I was alright, we became best friends, blah blah blah. Then finally, when he left for the kira case, that's how I knew how much I loved him. I missed him like crazy, so I followed him. I traced his moves and stalked him all the way to L.A., where I layed low for four years and hacked into his Mafia system.

**Mello: **I knew that was you!

**Matt:** Moving on! My favorite game is Call of Duty: Black Ops. I kick Mello's ass all the time on that one!

**Mello: **Whatever.

**Matt: **Don't be such a poor sport, Melly. Right now, my favorite food is pickled pizza, and no, I don't mind. Um, yeah, I would have liked to be on screen a little more, but its all good. Hmm, I like Melly with all appearances. Before his scar, he looked like an innocent angel, which I loved. With the scar, he looks badass! As for Near, I don't have problems with him. We've never bothered each other before, and he doesn't piss me off just because he's at the top. He's actually pretty nice. No, you're not annoying, just very tiring. Um, I pick the last option! Go now, Melly.

**Mello: **No. You can call me 'Mello-sama, the master of all things leather.' I found out I loved Matt when I left him. I was blinded my anger over L's death and my hatred for Near, and I regretted it when I was out on the streets. I only didn't go back because I didn't want to endanger him, but the idiot did that himself, and followed me. But I'm glad he did, because now we're happily married and we're gonna have a kid. Yes, I suck at videogames. Just ask Matt. Crossdressing is a topic I will not get into. When I saw Matt die, I felt bad, but now we're together. Yes, that's the only reason. Oh, and to show my superiority. I became addicted when I was seven. No, I had plenty of friends. Yeah, Matt _is _smarter than me. Sorry, toots, but the wedding is already finished. No one wore a dress. Yes, I guess I can accept your apology. No, I'm not self-concious, because Matt loves it.

**Molly: **Ah, no worries. Thanks for the review, though. Now, more questions.

**Ninja-Cookie-monster: **Hi! ~^w^~ um.. i haz a question~!

Mello and matt: can iz got to ur wedding? pweeaazzz -puppy eyes-

Near: Can I please kidnap you? I have heaps of toys ^^

oh and near i thought you should know that in class i use your really name on my test sheets (...it sadly don't help...)

Light: Why are you alive?

Misa: can you count to ten?

L: how big is Light-baka's ego?

All: not to be creepy or nufin but i thought you guys should no that my friends and i cosplay as you lot

**Mello and Matt: **The wedding's already over…

**Molly: **But I'm rewriting it. Near-kun, I think you have a Stalker-chan.

**Near: **Only if I can bring my own. And, my 'really' name? I believe you mean 'real'. And it doesn't help with what?

**Light: **Because Molly loves me.

Molly: That's a lie. I think Misa is about to lie on her answer too.

**Misa: **Hey! Misa-Misa doesn't lie!

**L: **You lied about the second kira.

**Misa: **So? Misa-Misa can still count to ten!

**L: **Right. Well, it's the size of my-

**Light: **Eru!

**L: **-umm…Hmm. I'm afraid there's no comparison to Light-kun's ego. It is simply too big to comprehend.

**Everyone: **Um, ok.

**Molly: **Ok, last set of questions, then you all can pick up your checks and go home.

**Brattyteenagewerewolf: **this is awesome! can i please ask some questions *puppy dog eyes*

light- don't worry i still love you and think you're smexy and i know everyone is entitled to one mess up but how did you forget about the mini tv you threw away? was it a conspiracy?

L- doesn't your back hurt from slouching all the time?

mello- your also smexy but how do you get into those tight leather pants?

near- what do you think of the mxnxm pairing?

matt- what are you craving and when is the baby due?

**Light: **Of course I'm sexy; I'm Light.

**L: **Narcissist.

**Light: **Anyways, yes, the tv was a conspiracy, because I am God, and gods lie.

**L: **No surprise there. But you'll really be surprised to know that my back does _not _hurt from my slouching. I've been doing it for years, and it helps my thinking.

**Mello: **Maybe I should try that some time. Oh, they're easy to put on. They just conform to my body after they're fully laced.

**Near: **I didn't know leather worked that way. As for those ridiculous threesomes, they're alright. But I will not interfere with Matt and Mello's relationship.

**Matt: **Good, 'cause I'm pregnant, and am not in any particular mood for sex. I'm in the mood for my cravings, which happen to be pickled pizza with ice cream. And we're not sure when he's due. We're going to find out at our next appointment, which is when we're also getting the sonogram.

**Molly: **Yay sonograms! Tell us all about it when you come back. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Feel free to leave your questions.


End file.
